Protegida pelo Bilionário
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Saga Ceo V2 Rin é uma mineira que foi para Nova York em busca do sonho americano. O resultado? Tudo o que conseguiu foi ser uma imigrante ilegal, com medo de ser encontrada e deportada a qualquer instante. Esgueirando-se pelos cantos durante o dia e stripper pela noite, Rin se tornou "Sandy", objeto de desejo dos homens poderosos que frequentam o La Chica, o clube noturno onde se


**Sinopse:**  
Saga Ceo V2  
Rin é uma mineira que foi para Nova York em busca do sonho americano. O resultado? Tudo o que conseguiu foi ser uma imigrante ilegal, com medo de ser encontrada e deportada a qualquer instante. Esgueirando-se pelos cantos durante o dia e stripper pela noite, Rin se tornou "Sandy", objeto de desejo dos homens poderosos que frequentam o La Chica, o clube noturno onde se apresenta. Rin  
nunca encontrou motivos para aceitar as propostas indecentes que recebia até Sesshomaru Switch lhe oferecer muito mais do que um Green Card, uma conta gorda e a independência que ela tanto almeja.

**Notas do Autor**

Olá pessoal ...  
Estou fazendo uma parceira amiga Sabrina.  
Quem já leio primeiro Fanfic "Amor de Ceo" pertence o casal  
SesshomaruXRin  
Estamos trabalhando juntas escrever Saga de Ceo.

Espero que curtam.  
Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 1**

**Rin Morani po'v**

Eu vim para os Estados Unidos com um sonho. Queria mostrar aos meus pais e às pessoas que duvidaram de mim que eu era capaz de ter o mundo aos meus pés, se eu quisesse. Sair do Brasil era um sonho desde criança, a América do Norte sempre me pareceu uma terra de oportunidades; e aqui estou eu, em Nova York.

Mas o que eu consegui?

Não um Green card, muito menos um visto para ser estudante ou trabalhar.

Vivo na ilegalidade há alguns meses. No início consegui sobreviver limpando casas e privadas para famílias abastadas, mas agora eu realmente ganho um dinheiro considerável para poder ajudar minha família no Brasil.

O mundo está em crise? Não para quem ganha em dólar, baby. Permita que eu me apresente, por favor.

Eu me chamo Rin Morani , tenho 22 anos, sou interior de São Paulo e venho de uma família tradicional Japonesa e muito conservadora, simples e tradicional. Desde pequena eu sempre quis ser famosa, ou pelo menos "viver bem" em uma cidade estonteantemente grande. Sempre foi o meu desejo que ao olhar para fora da janela houvesse mais do que mato, vaca e montanhas; no lugar deles seria bom se tivesse o mundo moderno, digital, o verdadeiro século XXI: eu queria a cidade grande.

Rio de Janeiro não foi o suficiente. Vivi lá por menos de um ano só para juntar dinheiro e vir "passar as férias" em Orlando, que foi o lugar onde eu limpei muita bosta. Digo, muita casa de gente rica. E suas privadas também. Então eu conheci o senhor Luccas, dono de um clube noturno em NY que gostou muito de mim e tentou de todas as formas me levar para cama e não conseguiu.

E foi assim que eu, a moça de uma família simples do interior de São Paulo, veio parar no clube de strip-tease mais badalado das noites nova-iorquinas: "La Chica". Agora sim eu vivo a vida que eu sempre quis. Tudo o que preciso fazer agora é fugir da polícia e de qualquer um que possa me deportar, desviar o meu caminho dos traficantes que insistem para as garotas venderem drogas no clube e pela cidade para tirar um dinheiro extra e não me meter em encrencas.

Até agora isso tem sido fácil. Ganho muito bem como stripper e busco manter minha saúde mental.

Por detrás da "Sandy" a Paulista que seduz, dança e às vezes deixa os atrevidinhos gostosões passarem um pouco dos limites, existe a "Rin", a garota do interior, sonhadora, que não precisa mais viver em um quarto mofado no fundo da casa de alguém. Ou limpar bosta.

Pequeno passo para a Rin, grande passo para a humanidade, ou algo assim.

Agora vivo em um apartamento com duas companheiras de trabalho, guardo dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade no futuro – elas custam bem caro aqui – e continuar vivendo em busca do meu tão sonhado visto permanente que me permitirá ser cidadã americana de uma vez por todas.

— Você não tem medo, Rin? Que eles te deportem? — Clara, minha colega de apartamento e trabalho, passa óleo em meu corpo para que eu fique logo pronta para subir ao palco.

Antes que eu abra a boca, Mirsol, minha outra colega, me interpela:

— Pelo menos ela tem um plano B. Se tudo der errado e eles chegarem perto de deportá-la, ela tem o Luccas, que a pediu em casamento. Se ela se casar com ele conseguirá o visto e todos os problemas acabam. Afinal de contas, dinheiro você tem, certo, Rin? — ela me encara com seus grandes olhos azuis.

Sorrio timidamente e continuo concentrada em minha maquiagem.

— Por que você não se casa com o Luccas? Tudo bem que ele é velho, mas tem tanto dinheiro... — Clara não se conforma que eu esteja "deixando aquela grande oportunidade ir embora".

— Ele quer que eu tenha um filho — olho para elas no espelho.

Nunca conversamos sobre isso antes, mas agora que temos mais intimidade, depois de três meses morando juntas, creio que já podemos dividir isso.

— Dá o filho para o homem! — Mirsol ri e bate em meu ombro.

Eu não queria ter filhos. Pelo menos não com o Luccas.

Embora eu tivesse absoluta certeza que nunca faltaria nada para mim e a criança e que nunca mais eu precisaria trabalhar em toda a minha vida, a oferta não era mais tentadora do que a minha liberdade.

O meu direito de ir e vir era sagrado.

Eu tinha essa vontade gritante em meu interior: de ser livre, de ser solteira e independente. Casamento, filhos e compromisso me davam arrepios!

— Vocês são tão idiotas! — termino de me maquiar e Clara para de me besuntar.

— Ele é um coroa boa pinta, nunca nos deixou faltar nada e parece gostar de você. O que ele sempre diz a ela antes de entrar no palco, Mirsol? — Clara se vira para a amiga.

— "Você é a minha estrela, vá para o palco e faça chover dinheiro" — ela tenta imitar a voz e trejeitos do homem.

Acabamos rindo e a luz vermelha do camarim se acende, isso é um sinal de que precisamos nos apressar, pois nosso show já vai começar. Mirsol e Clara me ajudam a vestir o macacão preto de látex e também colocam a máscara de mulher gato em mim sem que eu destrua a maquiagem. Calço as botas pretas altas e dou uma última checada no espelho antes de sair.

— Eu me casaria com o Luccas se fosse para conseguir o Green Card, mas felizmente nasci em Connecticut — Mirsol é a primeira a sair.

— Bom, eu sou apenas uma estudante universitária ganhando a vida — Mirsol retoca meu batom e dá de ombros.

— Ele é meu plano B, gente, isso significa que sim, ele é uma possibilidade. Mas eu estou concentrada em outra coisa agora.

— Ah, você tem um plano A! — Mirsol enfim percebe.

— E você é a universitária, não é? — debocho.

Mirsol me belisca e confere no espelho se está pronta para ir ao salão divertir os ricões, bilionários, CEO's das grandes empresas de NY e da América em geral. Eles vêm todos parar aqui para ter um show, uma noitada inesquecível e saborear o doce pecado que o La Chica pode oferecer.

— Qual o seu plano A? — ela pergunta.

— Me virar sozinha. Sou uma mulher independente, cheguei aqui sozinha e vou sobreviver sozinha! — estufo os peitos, empino a bunda e saio.

Não sem antes ouvir minha colega disparar em minhas costas: — Aqui é a América, baby. Ninguém sobrevive sozinho.

**Sesshomaru Switch Po'v**

Isso é arte. Silhuetas bem desenhadas, peitos avantajados, bundas gordas e suculentas, famintas, corpos que foram preparados para encher os olhos e fazer a imaginação vagar pelo lugar até encontrar um alvo.

Eu tinha muitos alvos.

Foderia todas, se possível em fila, seria um deleite deixá-las anestesiadas e implorando por mais.

Ouvir, como já ouvi diversas vezes, que elas que deveriam me pagar para serem devoradas por um macho de verdade. Mas eu faço questão de pagar, dinheiro aqui não é problema.

Alex, meu assistente, se encolhe enquanto passa pelas garçonetes, parece que nunca viu mamilos na vida. E elas balançam, insinuam, mostram que dariam tudo para levar um garotão como ele para as salas mais reservadas.

— Você é um frouxo — começo a rir quando ele se senta ao meu lado.

— De todos os lugares que poderíamos nos encontrar, um clube de strip-tease?

— Não "um clube de strip-tease" meu caro, o melhor do país! Quem sabe, de toda a América! — levanto o copo de whisky e sinto o líquido atiçar meu paladar. Ele só perde para aquelas bundas.

Aceno cem dólares para Valerie, uma das garotas mais experientes da casa. Ela prontamente vem em minha direção, fica entre minhas pernas e começa a dançar sensualmente enquanto fica de joelhos. Agarra meus joelhos com as unhas e sobe, devagar, encarando-me como se fosse me devorar ali mesmo.

— Sesshomaru — Alex, o estraga prazeres, me chama.

— Você é uma boa menina — acaricio o rosto de Valerie e indico para que ela se levante.

Antes que ela saia eu coloco a nota de cem dólares dentro de sua calcinha, não sem antes espalmar sua bunda e vê-la sair remexendo e me olhando à distância.

— Sesshomaru — a voz de Alex mostra preocupação. — Seu pai entrou em coma e o testamento foi aberto! — ele me repreende.

Continuo a olhar para frente, distraído pelos corpos femininos. Para que os olhos parem de formigar, dou um gole generoso na bebida ardente e faço a garganta pegar fogo.

Viro o rosto para o lado oposto de onde está o rapaz franzino e engravatado, fungo o nariz e só retorno para a posição anterior quando sei que meu rosto transparece apenas a satisfação de estar naquele antro de perdição. Ou seja, permanece indiferente, analítico e sério.

— Me desculpe — sua voz sai mais cordial. — Eu não quis... eu não quis...

Ergo a mão para calá-lo. Ele insiste: — Sei que você está sofrendo do seu jeito — sua mão toma coragem para pousar em meu ombro, mas rapidamente ele a recolhe, escora as costas no estofado e finge que vai se entreter com as garotas.

Foi por isso que eu contratei esse garoto. Ele tem uma fragilidade humana que me faz lembrar do Sesshomaru adolescente. Na verdade, não foi por isso. Contratei doze secretárias antes. Nenhuma delas resistiu. Eu muito menos. Foi consensual, barulhento e destruidor.

Sério, precisaram reformar a minha sala depois de uma das sessões com Chole. Ah, Chole...

Mas o meu pai sempre foi linha dura. Ele queria o filho perfeito, um homem exemplar, o estereótipo de que colocaria a empresa e a família em primeiro lugar sem titubear. Eu sempre optava pelas mulheres. É como dizem, a carne é fraca. Bom, a minha fica bem dura. E sedenta. E incontrolável.

Diminuo o aperto da gravata preta, mas não abro o paletó. Continuo a assistir o show e vigiar Alex de canto.

— Pode falar. Ele deixou tudo para minha mãe e indicou Geoffrey para CEO — pego a garrafa de whisky quando ela passa e coloco uma dose no copo, deposito ele na bandeja e viro a garrafa.

Alex treme. Evita me olhar.

— Fala, homem! — bato com o punho fechado no espaço vago entre nossos corpos no sofá.

— E-e-ele... — o maldito gagueja. Torna tudo mais difícil.

A minha família junto com a família Mitchell são donas de uma das maiores empresas de energia da América. Dinheiro, poder e seu pai de 75 anos, um dos donos do império, em coma não são boas combinações. A família Mitchell há tempos já queria abocanhar nossa parte.

E agora era a hora...

Meu pai me disse incansavelmente que eu era imaturo para um homem de trinta anos, e que dificilmente conseguiria manter a Mitchell & Switch sob controle, principalmente em um mercado como o nosso.

Ainda assim eu sempre fui seu braço direito, seu confidente e amigo. Sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre me entreguei e dei minha vida por ele, tentando imitá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Mas como todo Aquiles, eu tenho um calcanhar.

E esse calcanhar tem corpo, boca, seios, bunda... e está vestida em látex hoje.

— Boa noite, senhor Switch — ela se vira felinamente, mostrando suas curvas. Sabe que com isso consegue tirar 100 dólares de mim com mais facilidade que nossa grande América do Norte em subjugar países de terceiro mundo.

— Boa noite, Sandy — meu lábio quase treme.

Meus olhos são mais felinos do que a fantasia, eu a encaro como se meu único intuito fosse fazê-la gritar e perder os sentidos.

Sandy e eu temos sido bons estranhos há algumas semanas. Já temos um nome pelo qual chamamos um ao outro, ela sabe que eu facilmente esvazio meus bolsos quando a vejo dançar, e eu sei que ela quer levar uns tapas.

E é esse espaço de suposições e imaginação que torna tudo mais interessante.

— Espero que se divirta essa noite — ela se curva, seus lábios ficam próximos do meu rosto, e eu coloco três notas generosas entre seus peitos.

Então ela se afasta sensualmente, fazendo as nádegas subirem e descerem conforme caminha e vai seduzir outro ricaço.

Bato com o dorso da mão no peito de Alex, que quase coloca os bofes para fora.

— Céus! — ele se dobra e tenta respirar.

— Responda-me quando assim lhe for solicitado — pego a garrafa e sorvo o líquido enquanto acompanho a ladra de minha atenção seduzir outro cara.

— O testamento... o testamento... — ele tenta lembrar.

— Mas ele não morreu, certo, Alex? — o olho de canto.

— Ele está em coma — meu secretário tenta regular a respiração. — Mas até que esteja em plenas faculdades mentais, faz valer seus direitos registrados.

— Certo — deixo os lábios colados na boca da garrafa, pronto para ouvir o veredito.

— E-ele... — Alex retorna a gaguejar e eu estou pronto para lhe dar umas pancadas.

Ele pede um minuto, tira a gravata e se abana, tenta respirar, mas parece uma missão impossível. Então seguro com força no colarinho da camisa branca e arranco o primeiro botão, assim ele puxa todo o ar que pode para os pulmões.

— O senhor Switch deixou tudo para você.

Embora eu escute, aquela informação paira no ar e me deixa ainda mais distraído.

— Também o indicou para o cargo de CEO da Mitchell & Switch — ele revela.

Aquilo sim é surpreendente.

Fico dividido entre as palavras do meu pai e aquela ação tão inesperada. Embora fossemos extremamente próximos e exatamente por sermos, eu sabia que ele deixaria tudo para a minha mãe e indicaria o Geoffrey, o desgraçado do filho do senhor Mitchell que já havia falecido e há anos queria o cargo para si.

Mas aquele cara, o Geoffrey, não tinha condições de dirigir uma pastelaria, veja lá a nossa empresa.

— Meu pai ensandeceu — foi minha conclusão e novamente virei a garrafa para tomar no gargalo aquele líquido. — Perdeu o completo juízo. Vou pedir para que revejam esse maldito testamento.

— O testamento foi escrito há dez anos e ratificado a cada três meses, a última vez em que foi ratificado foi há duas semanas — Alex revelou.

— Só pode estar brincando — pendi a cabeça para trás.

— Mas para que o desejo do senhor Switch seja realizado, tem uma condição.

Ah, aí está! A pegadinha!

— O que? — pergunto, sem esperança alguma.

— Seu pai escreveu que gostaria de vê-lo superar a sua fraqueza com mulheres...

— Novidade...

— Então a condição é que você se case.

— Nem fodendo — disparo logo.

— Ou tudo será da família Mitchell.

Engasguei e cuspi a bebida, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam mais próximas. Encarei Alex e ele se afastou subitamente e se encolheu, na ilusão de que se manteria seguro.

— Tudo o que? Dinheiro? Propriedades? Açõ...?

— Tudo — ele respondeu e se manteve daquele jeito estranho. — A sua mãe pediu que eu o encontrasse e o levasse até ela, ela quer conversar contigo.

— É lógico que ela quer conversar comigo! — alterei um pouco a voz.

O meu pai tinha perdido o juízo? Eu que bebia e ele que ficava trêbado?

Que situação de merda!

— Levanta, Alex, vamos!

— "Vamos"? — ele prontamente se colocou de pé.

— Dar um jeito nessa merda!


End file.
